


Musings of a Doctor

by ok_lime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_lime/pseuds/ok_lime
Summary: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, medical science prodigy turned head of Overwatch Medical Research, had always been seen as a beacon of hope and peace. Little did they know that underneath the clever charade of optimism and goodwill, was a continuous conflict of interest, ideology, and intent.Set during the active years of Overwatch, the struggles of a pacifist in a militaristic organization.





	Musings of a Doctor

Many have been cynical of science, and have stated their distaste regarding scientific testing. Its cold, analytic, and completely devoid of any and all emotion and empathy, they say, as if the people conducting them were not human themselves. 

They judge what they do not understand, and they disregard the benefit of progress. Often they feel that the cruel, apathetic beast called science urges to push the boundaries of ethics, of the arbitrary "right". Hypocritical, especially since the luxuries they now enjoy come from science.

It was true that science was apathetic, but not because it was conducted without empathy, but because science was in itself a discipline and not sentient. It was incapable of the things they demand. And so they confuse the discipline with the disciple.

The scientist in question, of good intentions and the benefit of humanity in mind, was associated to a negative perception, the idea of progress for the sake of progress, forgoing the "laws of nature" and "laws of god" to blaspheme the natural order.

 _ _Ignarorum Populi__. Do they desire the ancient life of death, violence, famine, and plague? They romanticize the past forgetting the hardship, struggles, and cruel state humanity was in, the same problems that science has rid the world of, the burdens they no longer have to bear because of civilization and progress. 

Humanity's benefit, its safety and longevity, that had always been her goal. Unfortunately, research was funded by public interest, and the masses don’t take kindly to the unknown. 

It had been decided upon that the public image of their project was a soothing, reassuring presence, a guardian angel. She took it upon herself to be this angel, though she couldn't say she enjoyed it. Her previous endeavors of pioneering nanobiology for medical purposes did not require her to act out of sympathy, nor did her work on proposing the tech’s use in the field.

She may have had a deep and dedicated love and concern for humanity, but dealing with individuals have always strained her view of society. Often she would reason with herself that the flaws of one did not warrant hatred or disinterest, as every individual was invaluable.

Any human, she believed, with enough time could transcend their flaws and be a good person, but as a human was ultimately held back by time, she was constrained. She did not have the time to tolerate a person till their maturity. Her efforts were better spent saving others from death and that alone, saving people from their misguided nature was out of both her field of expertise and concern.

This was however, not her first time pretending to care about others at a personal level. Being a medical prodigy forced her into distasteful situations with press, and to deal with them efficiently, she learned to give cliche responses and template answers, acting out the role of a bright, cheery, and optimistic youth to satisfy the media.  

Unfortunately, she now had to play nice with people once again, and put on a face of leniency and kindness. She had to deal with individuals with grace and consideration. Excelling at faking amity may have helped with her task, but it did not make it any less annoying to carry out.

Perhaps the future would convince her otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter is intended as an introduction to the personality of Mercy to be portrayed in this work


End file.
